It Was Truly Worth It
by Kevin Michaelis
Summary: A one shot smut in Sebastian's pov


26:27:33:52:59:100

Sebastian entered the bedroom where his soulmate was busy reading a book. He was about to leave for work but she was off today. He slipped through the slightly-cracked-yet-half-open door, not bothering to knock and crept up to her back. He gently rested his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them. She said nothing, but closed her book to turn and glare at him. He couldn't stop the smirk from arising on his face. Sebastian knew her all too well. Her eyes spoke louder than her words.

 _What do you want from me_?

"I want you to talk to me Love."

He began to poke her shoulders. She slowly looked at the spot he was poking and stopped his hands. He started again.

 **"I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention."**

"Okay! Okay! What!?"

"I'm leaving for work now."

"Alright. Have a good day." She responded. Sebastian sensed the aggression behind her words that she failed to hide. Not like she was trying in the first place.

He crouched down in front of her. He could feel her eyeing his body, stripping him one layer at a time and naming every inch of his outfit. He could hear her breathing start to become heavy. He chuckled inside his head. "Do you like what you see?" She liked him more in clothes than without, preferably in suits. He knew because she told him.

 **"I think I'm in love with you and that scares me half to death."** She cocked her head. "What do you mean 'you think'?"

 **"I mean, I think I've been holding myself from falling in love with you all over again."**

They looked into each others eyes and their feelings began to race. They began to draw closer until she fell off her chair into Sebastian's arms with a loud squeal. He was almost knocked off his feet. He settled his knees on the floor to support the two.

Her face was buried in his chest and her hand intertwined with his. He set a hand free so he could cares her jawline. He whispered into her ears. **"I adore you."** He felt her tighten her grip. "I know you where practically eye rapping me a while ago. Well— **I'm yours.** Yours and only, forevermore, yours." She slowly looked up at him with the most sincere adoration anyone could have, streaming out of her eyes. He chuckled. "Come on. Say my name." Her eyes traveled away from his. "Say it." She slightly turned her head away. Sebastian sighed. "Fine. **I'm not going to apologize for this. Not anymore."**

Sebastian swiftly kissed her lips leaving her breathless. He could feel her heart aching for more as he pulled apart. He traveled farther away from her mouth slowly, making the want for more and longer kissing more agonizing. He kissed her collarbone, lightly, only making his lips merely brush against her skin, making her shiver and slightly arch her back. "Go to work." She managed to say, quickly biting her lip to suppress a moan. "Ah. Ah. You're not allowed to talk. You refused to say my name, so you're not allowed to say anything." He passionately kissed her, nibbling playfully at her bottom lip. Her head flew back as she moaned, letting him explore her mouth freely and emphatically.

They pulled apart for air. His face was on fire but he could feel her melting in his arms. She looked up at him with dilated pupils and a half closed mouth, struggling to breathe normally. She was like water when he placed his hand on her cheek. Her skin soft and smooth to the touch. His eyes traveled to her open lips. They were glazed with saliva and glistened in the morning sun. He felt his heart ache to taste them again so he slowly leaned in. But then stopped moments before their lips touched so he could tease the both of them. He nibbled on her ear, making it go red. She gasped and groaned, desperately trying to move him off her. He placed her hands on his waist. They traveled up his back and one glided over his silky black locks.

Sebastian could feel her anticipation, her want, her need to be kissed and held tightly grow stronger. But he wanted her to beg for it. To at least command him to do so. Or say his name—the first command she had gotten. Time was running out and he would be a bit late for work. It would be all worth it though.

He began to sink his teeth into the sweet spot on her neck. Her moans became groans and that's when he knew that he was getting somewhere. Her hands began to roam his back and hair desperately trying to match up with the feeling ruin through her veins but failed miserably. Sebastian sank his fangs into her skin and drew out blood. Her hand dropped into his lap along with rest of her body as she moaned his name erotically. He smirked as his eyes glowed and fangs retracted. He picked her up in his arms and laid her gently on the bed, laying her book next to her, marking the page she was on. He fixed himself up and closed the door behind him. He smirked to himself while walking down the hallway.

 _It was truly worth it._


End file.
